Antasma Trilogy
The Antasma Trilogy was a planned comic series back in 2015. It revolved around Antasma and the kirbies trying to defeat him. Despite the name, this comic was planned to be more than 3 comics. Characters Comic 6 *White Kirby *Blue Kirby (First Real Appearance) *Dyna Blade *Mega Man *Antasma *Bulk Star (First Appearance) Comic 11 *White Kirby *Blue Kirby *Prince Dreambert (First Appearance) *Lucario Sinnoh (First Appearance) *Shadow Star *Antasma Comic 38 *White Kirby *Blue Kirby *Red Kirby *Brown Kirby Comics Comic 11: Antasma and the Dark Stone Chronologically the first comic in the Antasma Trilogy. In this comic, Antasma steals the Dark Stone. White Kirby calls the stone useless while Blue Kirby asks Antasma if he's going to make himself blurrier. The Shadow Star is hiding in the random void. Dreambert and Lucario Sinnoh make pointless cameos. Comic 38: How to beat an Antasma: The Basics In this comic, White Kirby is asking his group how they should defeat Antasma. Red Kirby states that they should kill Antasma. Blue Kirby suggests that they use an ice cream truck to lure him in. Brown Kirby complains about how the group is not evil. Comic 6: The First Antasma Battle The characters are battling Antasma, and the Bulk Star is charging. This comic was made before the idea of the trilogy. It was originally not considered a part of the trilogy, but on July 14, 2017, Poyo Ride officialy considered it a comic in the trilogy, actually making the Antasma Trilogy a trilogy. He says that it takes place after Comic 11. Trivia *Despite not being meant to be a trilogy, it ended as a trilogy of comics, as Poyo Ride now considers Comic 6 to be a part of the trilogy. *Poyo Ride has said he did not plan the ending for the Antasma Trilogy, and would have came up with it as it moved on. He jokingly said that Darkrai would come and kill Antasma for ripping off his character. *A character known as Gramasa was planned to appear during the trilogy. He helped out the heroes, but always slacked off during fighting. He also never appears alongside Antasma. This is because he is Antasma himself. His deleted page also mentions a character named Samualsa who never appears alongside Gramasa, implying he was also an Antasma disguise. Comic 11 *This marks the first appearance of Lucario Sinnoh and Prince Dreambert *Blue Kirby breaks the fourth wall by pointing out how Antasma appears blurry in the comic. *In this comic, kirbies do not use the classic feet design. Comic 38 *Brown Kirby does not have hands in this comic. *Poyo Ride considered this to be one of the worst comics in TARS during the series's run. In fact, it appears in a garbage dump alongside Comic 2: The Lighthouse in Comic 172: Kirby's Gift. However, post series, this comic did not make the "Top 10 Worst TARS Comics" journal entry by Poyo Ride. Comic 6 *This is Blue Kirby's first appearance on screen, as Comic 1 only showed his feet, and also the Bulk Star's first appearance. Category:Comics Category:2015 Comics Category:Comic Collections